Marked
by peachfly
Summary: my first crossover. Bella, Zoey and Kalona? ;P this is also my 3rd story, no bad reviews plz Soz about any spelling mistakes!
1. Chapter 1

**Marked**

My life had never exactly been `normal`, in fact, my life couldn't be less normal then it already was.

My name is Bella Cullen, and I'm an 18 year old vampire. I live with my husband Edward and my daughter Renesmee (nessi for short) in our quaint little cottage built by the rest of the Cullen's. (That's Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie)

I'd always had an eventful life; there was never a dull moment.

My parents split up, my mum moved to Florida, mum got a new husband, I moved in with dad, met the total hotty Edward, nearly got raped, went out with total hotty Edward, found out he was a vampire, nearly got killed by James, got dumped by Edward, had a smaller version of the great depression, saved Edward from the vulturi, got back together with total hotty Edward, nearly got killed by Victoria, broke Jacobs heart, married Edward, nearly died having a baby, got turned into a vampire by my husband, nearly had an all-out war with the vulturi, won and hoped to live happily ever after... my dreams were shattered just a few years later, this is how the war began.


	2. Chapter 2

Mondays are never great, well not for humans anyway, but this particular Monday was a hassle for even me. Renesmee was losing her first molar, as a human I remembered losing my first molar... it was hell! People react in different ways when their teeth are falling out, Edward told me that he got ear ache, I just went quiet and my mouth felt fuzzy. But Renesmee... *shudder*... screams, high pitched, really powerful screams. To human ears, it would probably make them go deaf for a few days, to vampires. It's a WHOLE other story. Just imagine over one hundred soprano singers screaming at the top of their lungs for three hours every day, and you've just about got half of what Renesmee sounds like... AHHHHH!

I decided to go hunting; Edward gave nessi to Jacob and hastily followed me outside. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Edward, dark heavy bags hung under his eyes making him look like a brooding movie star. I laughed.

"You ok honey?" I asked, gently nudging his shoulder

"I'm always ok when you're next to me" he smiled. I laughed again

"You go hunting Edward, I'm not really hungry" his smile grew wider

"Anything to get out of the house" he remarked

"Anything" we laughed. I waved to Edward as he ran to the north and turned towards the trees. I didn't know where I was going, I didn't care. I leapt over the river at the end of the garden and headed east along the riverside; the burn in my throat told me I should stop for a quick snack. I stopped and tasted the air, there was a small heard of elk further down the river. I could just about hear their beating hearts, moving in a sweet, repeating rhythm. But my attention was drawn further into the trees, a new scent... sweet with blood, but also... different. There was no description to this new scent except maybe... lust... it smelt so strange and yet, so familiar at the same time. It reminded me of my love for Edward, his sweet, overpowering scent when we made love. Seductive was probably the best description.

"Should I follow it?" I asked myself (the first sign of madness is talking to yourself)

"Follow what?" Edward asked, suddenly materialising beside me. I jumped

"I thought you couldn't sneak up on a vampire" I muttered

"Not usually, it depends whether or not that vampire is paying attention" he replied, quickly grabbing me into a massive hug.

"Well I'll have to be more alert next time" I commented, kissing him sweetly

"And once again you've managed to sway my attention, what will I do with you Bella" he laughed, tucking a strand of flyaway hair behind my ear

"Never let me go" I suggested

"Too easy" he grinned "now, what was it you were debating to follow" he asked, inflicting the full force of his topaz eyes into mine

I grinned "to the north-east, it's a new scent" I pointed "it's so powerful..." I trailed off, watching Edward taste the air

"You're right... we should follow it, if it's a threat it's best we dispose of it quickly" he answered, all traces of humour gone

"Hmm, I guess you're right... let's go" I dropped my arms from around his waist and took off into the trees, Edward ran right beside me, holding my hand as tightly as he could. (He still worries about me, even though I CAN look after myself)

Shortly after we neared the source of the scent, we slowed to a walk. The scent was overpowering now, much stronger than any lust for human blood... but that was not the reason we slowed down, I'd spotted the source of the scent. It was a young girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward stopped

"Edward?" I whispered

"You go, I'm... too hungry" I looked at his eyes, they were still too dark "I'll go back to Carlisle" he whispered as he disappeared into the undergrowth. I turned my attention back to the girl; she had stopped moving and was hastily looking all around her. I glanced at her face and had to clamp a hand over my mouth to stop the gasp, she had strange sapphire blue marks all over her face... like tattoos but I could sense that they were real. She had a crescent moon shape in the centre of her forehead and a complex design of swirls and snowflake shaped covered her forehead and cheekbones, if I looked closely I could see the marks running down her back (she was wearing a black dress with a low back) The girl had deep brown hair, green eyes and a sort of uneven lip shape (similar to mine actually)

My foot slipped, the leaves moved, the girl turned

"Who's there?" she called, a hint of fear tinged her voice "come out, I heard you move, who's there!" she sounded panicky; I decided to confront her and stepped out of the bushes. She flinched

"Who are you?" she gasped. She was gawping at me, I'd forgotten I looked like more an angel then I should.

"I'm Bella" I answered as nicely as I could "Bella Sw... Cullen" I corrected myself "and you" I gestured

"Um, Zoey m... Mrs." she stammered

"Misses I'll have you know" I smiled "and what are you doing out here Zoey?"

"I'm... I'm not supposed to talk to strangers" she answered, forcing her voice to sound confident

"Oh" I stood up strait "I bet you're not supposed to trespass either" I responded sweetly

"I got lost" She replied, all traces of fear gone

"Well... you can come with me if you want, the towns a couple of miles away and my house is only through those trees... if you want of course" I shrugged

"Well..." she appeared to be weighing up her options "ok, but if you try to kidnap me I'll..."

"Whoa, whoa. Kidnap you? I wasn't going to kidnap you!" I interrupted her

"Oh"

"Come on you silly girl, kidnap a girl honestly" I muttered leading the way through the bushes, she hesitated briefly and then followed me through the woods to my house (well, to Carlisle's house anyway)


	4. Chapter 4

The walk back took longer than expected (walking at human pace and all) so I decided to strike up a conversation with Zoey.

"So, how old are you Zoey?" I began

"Um, 18... You?" she answered, also taking part in the conversation

"I'm 18 too" I laughed

"Really, you don't look 18" she accused

"oh none of us do" I replied "although with Emmett's case that's probably true, seeing as he acts like a 4 year old" I smirked

"Emmett?"

"My brother in law"

"Oh" there was a few minutes pause "any other family members?" she asked

"well, there's my dad Charlie- he's the town sheriff- my mum Renee- who lives in Florida with her new husband Phil- my farther in law Carlisle, mother in law Esme, Step sisters- Alice and Rosalie, step brother Jasper, my husband Edward and my daughter Renesmee" I finished

"Wow... you have a daughter?"

"Yep, she's three, though she looks a lot older" I added quickly "oh, and if you're going to come in, there's something you should know"

"And that is?"

"Ok, Alice and Jasper are married, Rosalie and Emmett are married and obviously Carlisle and Esme are married, but mainly... Rosalie hates company, under no circumstances do you talk to her unless, she talks to you first! Got that" I demanded

"Got it"

"Good" I said, and opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh. My. God!" Zoey announced, taking in the whole scene of the Cullen's front room

"What do you think" I asked, grinning

"It's... it's... amazing" she breathed

"Bella!" Edward called and (moving a tad too fast) rushed over to hug me

"Aah Bella, you brought company then?" Carlisle asked, though he had already been tipped off by Edward

"Yep, Carlisle this is Zoey...um, Zoey..."

"Redbird" she whispered in my ear

"Redbird, Zoey Redbird... Thanx" I whispered, Edward chuckled

"Zoey, oh such exquisite markings, oh you don't mind if I study them do you?"

"Carlisle, that's very impolite" Edward commented

"Oh right, where are my manners. Would you like a tour Zoey, you could meet the rest of the family?"

"Um..."

"forgive Carlisle, he's a doctor and he's read just about every book ever written, when he finds something new he gets a little over excited" I whispered, Zoey giggled

"Sure, I'd love a tour" she grinned

"Excellent" Carlisle rubbed his hands together "Esme's in the kitchen making some dinner for you, why don't we start there" Carlisle grinned, leading Zoey into the kitchen and talking in rushed words.

I realised something was wrong "where's Alice, I thought she loved to greet new company?" Edward chuckled

"She's in her room waiting to snatch Zoey from Carlisle and give her a makeover" Edward snickered

"A sly little monster, she defiantly is" I snorted

"Quite" Edward agreed, kissing me gently

"And Renesmee?"

"With Jacob at the cottage, her molar has come out so she's asleep" he grinned

"She'll like Zoey"

"If Zoey stays, she probably will want to head home soon"

"Oh, yer" I sighed "so much for that great idea"

"You never know" he shrugged

"You never know" I repeated


	6. Chapter 6

"You've got a fascinating mind Zoey Redbird" Edward commented wistfully

"Well thank you" Zoey grinned

It was the following day; Zoey had slept in Edward's old room with Alice keeping her company. Zoey had at least 5 tonnes of makeup on her face and Alice had styled her hair with plats and made it into a bun on the top of her head. I wondered how she coped.

Although we hadn't told Zoey we were vampires, she had accidently watched Alice having a vision, so we thought it best to tell her about our abilities. She had taken it rather well and had noticed our continued interest in her marks, today she had decided to tell us all about herself and (more importantly) all about her strange markings. (Of course, Edward and Alice already knew)

"Ok..." Zoey sighed; we were all sat on the couch, waiting for her explanation. Me and Edward had decided to tell her about ourselves after woods, Edward told me it was safe to tell her.

"Ok..." she repeated, nervousness crept into her voice "it really is a long story... I'll have to start on the day I was marked..." she began

"Marked?" Carlisle asked

"The crescent moon on my forehead" she pointed out "it was given to me by a vampyre"

We gasped "a vampire?" Esme repeated

"Vampyre, with a 'Y' not 'I'" she corrected

"I've never heard of any vampyre before, vampires' must be more common" Carlisle was beginning to look obsessive.

"Well I've never heard of vampires before" Zoey commented, we all gasped again and I glanced at Edward, he nodded.

"Zoey..." I began

"Yes"

"You're looking at some" I finished. Her eyes widened

"Vampires... you... hu?" she looked confused

"2 types of vampires, spelt differently" Carlisle muttered

"Are you immortal?" I asked

"Uh... no... No, we just live a lot longer than humans do" she stammered "a... are you immortal?" she asked, I nodded "...wow" she breathed

"Can you go into the sunlight... in public?" Esme asked

"yes, but we have to cover our marks" she added "you?"

"Not in the sun, our skin changes so we would be a dead giveaway" Edward chipped in

"Changes?"

"We'll show you sometime" Alice grinned

"Anyway, please continue dear" Carlisle finished, Emmett stifled a laugh

"Ok, well I was in school talking to my now ex-best friend, when I saw a man standing in front of my locker, he marked me and disappeared. My friend screamed and I ran, I went home first but my mother didn't understand and my step-farther hate's me anyway" she sighed "so I went to my grandma, but I tripped on her path and banged my head. When I was knocked out, I met the goddess Nix... then, I woke up in the House of night and my mark was filled in (which is not normal) and _Neferet..._" she spat the name "said she'd look after me..."

"House of night?" I asked

"A school for vampyres, we learn how to cope with the change through 4 years of schooling" she shrugged

"Wait, 4 years?" I interrupted

"Yes... how long did it take you to change?"

"Just under 3 days" we all said together

"3 DAYS?" Zoey gasped "I'm still changing..." she trailed off

"Tell us the rest dear" Esme urged

"Ok..."

Zoey spent the next few hours explaining all about the House of night, her friends, crushes, her gifts (which Carlisle went wild about) her teachers, her enemies, the murders and finally Kalona. We returned the favour by telling her everything about us, especially about me and my story from being a human, to becoming a vampire.

"Wow" we all muttered at the end of the stories

"I want to see nessi" Zoey said after some thought

"Well, she's hear anyway" Jacob chuckled when I jumped "I thought I couldn't sneak up on you Bella" he teased

"Shut up" I snapped

"Mum" nessi grinned and held out her hand, in the centre of her palm was a small molar

"Aww, nessi" I lifted her up "someone's going to get a visit from the tooth fairy" I teased

"Tooth vampire" she corrected, laughing slightly

"You're nessi?" Zoey peered around me

Renesmee nodded and gave me a questioning look

"it's ok nessi, this is Zoey" Nessi pressed her palm to my forehead and asked in my mind whether Zoey knew about us or not.

"Yes" I replied. Zoey raised her eyebrow, I laughed.

"Nessi, why don't you show Zoey your gift" I urged. She nodded so I put her on the floor, she was the same height as Zoey (who was quite small for her age)

"What gift?" Zoey asked Nessi

"This gift" Nessi replied, gently pressing her hand to Zoey's forehead. She jumped and fell backwards.

"What..." Zoey began

"Watch please" Nessi interrupted. Placing her hand once again to Zoey's forehead, Zoey flinched but managed to stay still.

"Wow!" Zoey commented when Nessi had finished "what a remarkable gift"

I nodded "she's one special little angel" Nessi grinned

"Come on Nessi, time to get dressed" Rosalie piped up from the couch; Nessi groaned and slowly followed her upstairs. Emmett laughed.

"Shut up Emmett!" Nessi yelled from upstairs, Emmett's quite laughter exploded into a fit of laughter which echoed around the house. I joined in and it wasn't long before everyone was in a right old state of laughter.

"It's... true what... they say... you know" Zoey piped in between giggles

"What's that... then" I smirked

"Laughter is infectious" She giggled

"Too true" Edward grinned at my side


	7. Chapter 7

Introductions are always nice; it gives you a warm feeling to make new friends... makes you forget about life, worries, enemies...

But all introductions must end, just as friends, new and old, must one day depart and go their separate ways. Nobody complained when Zoey said she had to go, nor did we try to deter her when she explained about fighting Kalona. It's a fact of life that not all stories are happy, not all stories are without loss, and not all stories are without blood. I just wish my story was.

Three days later; Alice was keeping a close eye on Zoey. Twice we had heard her scream out a name that we did not know (Zoey's friends maybe?) but we dare not ask, even Emmett is unusually quiet. Renesmee has also noticed the strange behaviour; she keeps asking for Zoey or tries to understand what's going on. Jacob wanted to tell her, but I was against it... Renesmee didn't need to be worried like I am, she didn't need to know.

Four days pass

Five

Six

Alice is losing Zoey from her sight; something (or someone) is blocking her, pushing her away.

A week

Alice can only see glimpses. But our hope is rising, Alice has seen the defeat of Kalona and Neferet... but their defeat was not by Zoey's hands, they were by some other girl who had strange red markings and was-badly dressed- as Alice had put it. The girl was wearing a cowgirl outfit, her shirt torn and her hair burnt at the edges. She was using the earth to bury the pair of killers... Zoey was on the ground; Alice couldn't give us anything else.

Day eight

Panic, Zoey was bleeding in Alice's vision, close to death. We know where she is and how to get there, Alice is taking the Porsche with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are in the truck and me and Edward are on foot (being the fastest of the Cullen's we will be the first to arrive)

Carlisle and Esme stay behind to set up the operating room and gather bags of blood (just in case we have no choice)

The race against time begins


	8. Chapter 8

It was a long run. We only ran for a few minutes to Tulsa's Midtown Vampyre Finishing School, we knew how to get there thanks to Alice's visions and Edwards mindreading.

The first detail I noticed was the sheer size of the place; it reminded me of a med evil castle.

The second detail was the abnormally blackened clouds which swirled in ancient patterns above the grounds.

And the third and most disturbing detail was Zoey lying unconscious on the ground which 2 evil looking characters were being sucked into. The woman of the two was screaming.

"ZOEY!" I yelled as we neared the grounds

Edward raced ahead to check her pulse and breathing, a few seconds later he rose and shook his head. My breath caught in my through.

"Is she dead" my voice shook

"No, but close to death... we'd have to change her now" he sighed

"ZOEY!" my head snapped up at the girl's voice. It was the one from the vision; she and six others were running towards us at top speed, the girl reached us first and made the ground explode around Edward, forcing him aside.

"EDWARD" I screeched and launched myself at the girl, I lifted her up and stopped. Sighed. And dropped her back onto the ground. She was breathing hard as the others caught up.

"We need to take Zoey away" I said slowly

"NO!" the girl screamed and launched herself at me again, I pushed her aside

"She'll die if you don't let us, we have a doctor" I yell at her, she breathes harder "and by the state of you, you need a doctor too" I added, I cast my eyes over the rest of them. They were all badly bruised and some close to bleeding, I wasn't sure how hungry I was, better not to wait and find out.

"All of you come with us, Edward and I can help you" I said slowly

"How can we trust you?" A small boy at the back asked

"What's your name?" I asked

"Jack, mam" he replied

"Jack, Zoey will die in a matter of hours, my husband and I can save her, were friends" I nearly pleaded

"BELLA" Edward rushed to my side "Alice is hear" I nodded

"ok" I bent down and lifted Zoey up gently

"what about us?" Jack asked

"my sisters Alice and Rosalie have cars, go with them... what are your names?" I asked politely

"I'm Stevie Rae Jonson" the girl from the vision speaks up "this is Erik" she points to a boy who is gazing silently over Zoey. "Damian" a boy who is hugging Jack waves "Shawnee" a black girl "and Erin" a white girl standing next to Shawnee. I wave

"I'm Bella Cullen, this is Edward" Edward nods

"I'm Alice, and this is Jasper" Alice pipes up, appearing out of nowhere with Jasper at her side

"And that's Emmett and Rosalie" Edward points towards Rosalie's truck which Emmett is sitting on.

Zoey groans and coughs up blood

"let's go" I say quickly, spinning round I begin to run.


	9. Chapter 9

The run back took twice as long, not because I was carrying Zoey, but because it was getting lighter so we had to keep to the woods. I was relieved when I saw the Forks boundaries and instantly picked up the pace, Edward was beside me the whole time, telling me it would be ok, that Zoey would survive. I wish I had his hope, that belief... But I didn't.

"CARLISLE!" I yelled as we burst through the door

"The table, NOW!" he yelled back, I laid Zoey on the table just as the others came into the room, followed more slowly by Zoey's friends

"Jack, Damian, Shawnee, Erin, Erik, Stevie Rae, get out. This is something you don't want to see" I shoed them.

"No, where Zoey goes, I go" Stevie Rae holds her ground. I sighed

"And the rest of you?"

"We stay" Erin and Shawnee say together, the boys nodded in agreement

"Ok, Carlisle. I want to do it" I chip in before Edward does

"no Bella..." Edward starts to protest

"Edward, you haven't eaten properly in days because of the baby, and I want to do it. Zoey is my friend" I say sternly. Edward nods

"Ok Bella, it's all yours"

I nod and quickly make my way towards the table, I grab Zoey's wrist in my hand and bent to her ear

"Zoey darling, this is going to hurt ok... try not to scream" she groans and I bite hard into her wrist, Stevie Rae screams.

"Get her off Zoey" she yells, I drop Zoey's wrist and stumble back. Edward caught me before I fell. Zoey screeches and heaves on the table, Stevie Rae and the others gaze at me in shock.

"Everybody out of the room" Carlisle barks "she's going to make a lot of noise for a few days, you are free to check up on her tomorrow, OUT" Carlisle pushes us into the sitting room and then heads up to his office, I listen to Zoey's screams and look at her friends. They have all gone stiff.

"WH... what did you do" Erik stammers

"I bit her" I reply coolly, Renesmee and Jacob burst into the room

"Mummy, mummy" Nessi cries, throwing herself into my arms

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" Edward asks

"Nessi and I heard screaming, we came to check on you" He replied haughtily

"That's just Zoey" I reply "it was the only way to save her" Jacob stiffens

"Oh" he growled "And these lot?" he glares at Zoey's friends

"Friends, I was just about to explain why I bit Zoey"

"You bit her?" he asked "wow, didn't know you had it in you Bells" he laughed

"Shut up" I snap

"So..." Erin cuts in

"Why did you bite Z?" Shawnee finished

I sighed and turned towards them, I began from when I was human, and told them the whole story up to when Alice had the vision of Zoey dying.

"So... Zoey will become like you?" Erik asked

"Yes" I replied

"My girlfriend..." he sighed

"Will she be the same as before?" Stevie Rae chipped in

"Yes and no" I answer honestly

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damian asked, speaking for the first time

"She'll be a newborn, thirsty for blood. I was only different because I had years to prepare myself, Zoey has only had a few short minuets" I sigh

"She will still love me though... right?" Erik moans

"Yes, some part of her will, but that part may only show after the first year"

"Ugh!" Stevie Rae snap's "We have affinities for all five of the elements; we'll make her good again before she even wakes up!"

Erik gasps

"Why don't you use that to stop her pain" he suggests quickly

"That could work" I agree

"Yer" Shawnee and Erin grin

"Let's go help Z!" Damian yells, punching the air with his fist

Jack nods

Zoey screams


	10. Chapter 10

I watch, fascinated, as Stevie Rae and her friends cast a circle around the screeching Zoey. Esme had supplied them with; 5 candles, sage, sweet grass, a lighter and a glass of blood. They stood in a circle, holding 4 of the candles; the fifth was placed near Zoey. Erik tied the sage and sweet grass together and lit the end, when the fire dimmed and turned into smoke (he called it a smudge stick) he went around the circle waving it above and around everyone in the circle. He then called 4 of the elements, working his way slowly around the circle, asking each one to rid Zoey of the evil and the pain. I watched as Zoey calmed her movements and desperate screams each time the element set to work.

Finally, Erik handed Zoey her candle. She held it with shaky hands as Erik called on spirit to wash away the rest of her pain, although this did not work completely, the pain dimmed enough for Zoey to pass out on the table, for the remainder of the change.

"Spirit didn't work" Erik sighed when we had left the room

"How do you know?" I asked

"Because I didn't feel it, I felt all the other elements when I called them, all except spirit" he explained

"Only Zoey can call spirit" Stevie Rae said from the couch

"It wouldn't have worked anyway" Carlisle said, slowly entering the room with Alice

"Why not?!" Erik shouted

"You asked to free her of the evil inside her, but there is no evil" Carlisle sighs and joins Stevie Rae on the couch

"Just because were Vampires, that doesn't make us evil" Alice finished for him

"Hu" Erik snorted. He reminded me of Jacob when he did that.

"Alice" I begin

"Yes Bella?"

"Have you had any visions lately, any clue about Zoey?" I sound hopeful

"Yes" she nods. Zoey's friends gasp and lean forward expectantly

"She will be fine, she'll wake in two days time at around twelve-ish" She grins "Then I'm going to give her a serious makeover"

We burst out laughing

"Speaking of makeovers" I grin and look at Zoey's friends

"Really..." Alice's eyes go wide "I can make this lot look fabulous?"

"Alice, you were going to do it anyway" I point out

"True" she grins "who's first?"

"Um..." Jack squeaks

"Jack it is then" she squeals. Grabbing Jack and hauling him up the stairs, Damian holding tightly on to Jacks arm. Shawnee and Erin laugh and quickly follow, Erik and Stevie Rae trail behind.

"Erik" I call quickly

"Yer?" he stops on the stairs

"You can stay with her, if you want to" I add

"Really?" he grins "thanx"

I open the door for him and he rushes to Zoey's side, close the door and relax on the sofa. Nessi appears from the kitchen and jumps onto my lap, she shows me what I've missed whilst I was with Zoey; I smile happily when an image of Jacob burning himself on the stove passes in front of my eyes, then the images go blurry, indicating that Nessi was tired. I rock my knee gently until she falls asleep.

"We should take advantage of this free period" Edward smiles and sits down beside me

"Hmm, you don't need to ask me twice" I smile and kiss him gently

"Let's get Renesmee to bed first" He smiles and lifts me off the couch and into his arms, I steady Nessi on my lap as Edward runs to our cottage.

"Where did Jacob go?" I ask suddenly

"Home, Seth got into a little trouble with Lea and he's gone missing" Edward replied grimly

"Missing..." I echo

"He's in his wolf form and hasn't gone far" Edward reassured me

"Oh, ok... what did he do to lea?" I ask

"Bite her tail" he laughed

"Shhh, you'll wake Nessi" I giggled

Edward smiled and placed me on the ground so he could open the door, I took Renesmee strait to her room and tucked her in, she gurgled softly and grabbed hold of the teddy bear Edward had given her two years ago. I smiled at my baby; I know Zoey will get along greatly with her... if Zoey isn't too savage of course.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as I left the room

"Just thinking about Zoey... after the change" I sighed

"it's ok, Alice says Zoey will be as docile as you were, perhaps better... it's because of her gift; the spirit she can control, it protects her somehow... it's going to be fine" He lifted my chin and kissed me

"ok then" I smiled, wrapping my arms around him "Let's have some of that alone time"


	11. Chapter 11

**Zoey point of view**

"This is going to hurt" Bella whispers in my ear.

Yer right, I'm in so much pain right now I doubt her venom will hurt more! I still tense myself for the worst, I can hear shuffling somewhere to my left but I can't turn my head. So much pain, I know I'm close to death, I know what Bella is going to do.

Then I feel it. The tear in my arm as Bella's teeth break my skin, I scream.

I was wrong, this pain is worse... so much worse! I feel my body heaving, but I have no control over it. All I can do is scream and cry, I want to die! It's too much pain, too much. I can't stop screaming enough to tell them to kill me; I think my throat is burning up, turning to dust... and yet, I continue to scream. How can I scream with no throat?

It's a raging fire, pinpointed first from my wrist, now it's reached my heart. Burning me, from the inside out. I've gone deaf; I can't hear Bella, or Edward. I can't hear anything, my touch has vanished, I'm breathing hard but I can't taste the oxygen, each breath just makes the fire worse, makes it hotter and hotter... How can I still be alive?

Kalona and Neferet torturing me. That was nothing.

Losing so much blood, breaking my arm on the fall from Kalona's arms. That was nothing.

Being so close to death, losing hope. That was nothing.

The fire blazed hotter. Impossibly hotter. Chewing at my heart, my head, and my arms. My Crescent moon burned brightly on my forehead, gilding the fire along my marks, burning me faster. Why Nyx, WHY! I wanted to scream... but I had no voice, only pitiful wails escaped from my burning lips.

I waited, for what seemed like an eternity... or was it just a few minutes? I wasn't sure; all time had been lost for me. Then I felt it, the fire was dimming. I could smell grass, feel wind brush over my cheek, feel water flowing around my hands, feel fire brush over my head... not the same fire which still burned in my body, but a warm, welcoming heat which filled me with new energy, new hope. Maybe I'm not dead, my friends are here, they must be... but they need me, for the final element. I opened my eyes wearily, I could see some shapes, but they were all blurry, I heard a voice but the words were smudged together. A candle was placed in my hand; I gripped it tightly as it was lit. I tried to speak but the pain held me back; I stifled a scream and heard more slurred words. I felt my spirit lift slightly; it numbed more of the pain, but not all. Spirit was burning, burning with me. I closed my eyes and collapsed hard onto the table, sleep washed over me like a calming wave from the sea. I welcomed it gratefully and allowed myself to slip into the darkness, waiting for the end.

I woke.

The pain was back, lifting me out of the darkness. But it was lesser, more easy to cope with. I could hear again, feel again, I could taste the air as it passed my lips. My eyes were closed and I winced as the fire continued to burn me, I heard a sharp intake of breath. It wasn't mine.

"Zoey" A voice whispered, it sounded like Erik "are you ok Zoey? Zoey" he sounded like he'd been crying. I wanted to tell him that I was alright, that the pain was fading... but I couldn't, the pain hadn't faded enough for speech yet, I didn't want to scream again. My throat was too sore.

"Bella, why isn't she awake yet? It's been three days!" Erik yelled... wait, three DAYS? I was out for three days? I winced again. The fire was moving now, fading from my finger tips. Withdrawing towards my heart, my arms relaxed. My heart leapt, more pain, worse than before. Creeping towards my heart, all the fire attacking the last living organ in my body, my chest heaved upwards and a whimper escaped my lips.

"Zoey!" Erik yelled

"Erik wait, it's nearly over" Bella calmed him. I felt a hand on my arm, the fire was choking my heart... but there were no tears, I couldn't cry. All I wanted to do was bawl my head off like a two year old, yell against the pain. I thrashed my arms on the table, trying hard to keep my mouth closed, Erik didn't need to hear me scream.

Then, as quickly as it began, the pain faded. The fire went out. I opened my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella point of view**

I pulled Erik away from Zoey as she opened her eyes, I needed to be sure, the last thing I needed was Zoey feeding of her boyfriend.

"Get off" he snapped. I placed my finger over his lips, he fell silent

"Zoey? Darling, are you ok?" I advanced slowly towards her, her head whipped round from left to right and back again.

"Zoey?" Erik squeaked, alarmed at her speed

"Erik?" Zoey jumped at the sound of her voice. "is that my voice?" she jumped again

"Yes, your voice changes when you do" I explained, placing my hand over hers. She jumped for the third time and leapt off the table. She stood up and looked at her hand, then at mine.

"But... your hand was warm... oh" she nodded to herself "I get it, I'm the same temperature as you now" I nodded before she had finished

"That's right, we don't expect you to know these things yet" I comforted her "Jasper" I called

He hurried in, followed by Edward, Alice and Carlisle

"What's your opinion" I asked

Jasper hesitated, reading Zoey's emotional state

"She's calm at the moment, like you were" he decided eventually

"Looks like the circle worked" Erik grinned

"Oh Erik, that was your idea!" Zoey gushed, rushing over and squeezing him gently

"Um, Zoey... ow" he gasped

"Sorry" she said, quickly stepping back

"No sweat" he shouldered aside her apology "Can we go home now" he whispered

"No" Edward answered sternly

"What?" Zoey turned to Edward "why not?"

"Because it's not safe, just because you haven't shown any bad signs yet doesn't mean that you won't" I try to explain, Zoey nods

"like you did when you scented those humans" Zoey guessed

"yes"

"ok"

"What!" Erik screeched "Are you mad?"

Zoey shook her head "Erik, if I'm not careful... I could kill people; your scent is different to humans because you've been marked, if I killed anyone..." Zoey trailed off

"Ok, ok" Erik sighed "We'll stay hear then"

I Carlisle shook his head, Erik's eyes widened

"I'm sorry Erik, but if something was to go wrong. If Zoey got too emotional... she could kill you, and she'd never forgive herself if she did" He explained

"But... But..." Erik spluttered

"No Erik, listen to Carlisle. You and the rest of the gang go home, I'll come back when I can" Zoey glanced at Carlisle "Right?"

"Yes" he nodded

"Right" She stared into Erik's eyes "I'll come back for you... promise" she kissed him quickly and Jasper led her out of the room.

"I'm gonn'a take this lot home" Alice chirped, Carlisle nodded

"Come on Erik" Alice grinned and lifted him onto her back, he gasped in surprise as he was whisked quickly out of the door

"Rosalie has the others in the car already" Edward murmured in my ear. I nodded

"We'll make this work... right?" I asked

"Yes" he answered truthfully "We will"


	13. Chapter 13

**Zoey point of view**

I watched my friends leave with Rose and Alice, waving madly at them. When they rounded the corner at the end of the drive, I couldn't see them... I was alone.

Realisation hit me like a bomb, I really was alone. The only Cullen I really trusted- Bella –had just left to go on a hunting trip, I was to go on the next one... with Jasper! Don't get me wrong, Jasper is very nice, and I'm not bothered about his ability... it's just his scars, they scream dangerous, lethal, murderous... I was scared of him.

On top of that, Carlisle was intent on studying me. I felt like a pin-cushion due to the amount of needles he stuck in me (he had to cut my skin with his nails first, then stick the needle in), he prised as much information out of me about the transformation, and how the elements made it more bearable. He also wanted a demonstration of the elements at work, just to see if I was the same as someone else he knew- Benjamin, I think- I agreed to that, anything to get me outside was good!

Alice and Rose returned when I was outside, it was just about dawn and the sun was beginning to rise, Alice sat at the back wall of the house to watch my display, Rosalie stood and was joined shortly by Emmett.

I don't know Rosalie and Emmett much, but I like Emmett, he seems to be the joker out of all the Cullen's. I smiled at him, he grinned back. Edward and Bella appeared next, Jasper trailing behind them. Emmett grinned harder and Edward laughed, I guessed I they had exchanged a private joke. Bella looked confused so Edward filled her in on the joke; she giggled and glanced at Jasper, I did to, He looked like Edward Scissorhands! I burst out laughing, Emmett laughed harder, Edward and Bella exploded into giggles. Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme looked confused, I laughed harder, if I could cry tears would be streaming down my cheeks.

"S... Sorry Carlisle" Bella giggled "it's just... Ja... Jaspers face!" she laughed, Jasper looked shocked.

"o-k" Carlisle shook his head and turned to me, I tried to stop laughing... and failed

"Can we see a demonstration then?" Esme asked, also unaffected by Jaspers face.

I swallowed what was left of my laughter and stood up strait; Edward, Bella and Emmett stopped laughing as well and concentrated on me. I breathed in deeply, tasting the air and enjoying it. Time to see if the elements are still with me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella's POV**

"First things first..." Carlisle said brightly "How many elements are you able to control at once?"

"It used to be all five, but I'm not sure if I'll still be able to control them at all, since the...uh..." she gazed down at herself, I frowned. Zoey's transformation shouldn't of effected her powers at all, in fact, they should be even stronger.

"Let's try them one at a time then" Esme suggested

"Yes" Carlisle nodded

"Ok, which one should I try first?" she asked

"Let's try... wind... ok?" Zoey nodded "Emmett, come hear please" Carlisle asked politely

"What... me?" Emmett asked, pointing at himself

"He was the only one named Emmett last time I checked" Edward whispered in my ear, I giggled.

"Yes Emmett, you" Carlisle sighed

"Ok" Emmett grinned foolishly and strode over to Carlisle

"What's Emmett for?" I asked

"Zoey's going to knock him over" Carlisle said simply

"WHAT!?!" Zoey and Emmett exclaimed at the same time

"You heard... Zoey, this is the perfect test of you power, Emmett will be very hard to move" Carlisle pointed out

"Unless he trips over himself" Edward laughed, I clamped a hand over my mouth to silence my hysteria.

"Shut up Edward" Emmett growled

"Ok, I'll do it" Zoey said suddenly "Your right, this will be a test" She smiled

"Good, let's get started then... Emmett, stand hear" Carlisle instructed

"Yes sir!" Emmett saluted and stood where Carlisle had said

"Ok Zoey, he's all yours" Edward said, grinning. Zoey nodded once and turned to face Emmett.

"Wind, I need your assistance..." Zoey murmured softly. Almost instantly, the wind around us picked up speed, Zoey opened her eyes wide and thrust her palm at Emmett... He went flying, right across the field and smack into the centre of a huge oak, there was a low creaking sound as the tree snapped in two and landed on Emmett's head. My hand slipped away from my mouth and I was in hysterics within seconds, Edward and Jasper had collapsed to the floor in fits, even Alice and Esme were giggling. Rosalie looked angry....

**Uh oh... Zoey's gonn'a get it good XD**


	15. Chapter 15 Earth

**Bella's POV**

After the hysterics had passed, I looked back to Zoey, she was gazing at her palm in wonder, a huge smile was plastered on her face.

"Cool" she exclaimed, Rosalie shot her an evil glare but made no move to confront her, Carlisle grinned.

"Right then, wind works perfectly I see, Emmett get over hear please" Carlisle motioned to the spot where he had been standing moments before, Emmett shrugged and, after pushing off the tree, sauntered over to the spot again.

"Let's try earth now, shall we?" he turned to Zoey and she nodded. Closing her eyes once again, Zoey breathed in deeply before mumbling,

"Earth, I need your assistance" all at once, the garden was filled with the scents of grass and flowers, a gentle breeze began to blow. Emmett looks worried.

"Uh, Carlisle..." he muttered "I'm not too sure about this"

Carlisle laughed, "Come on Zoey, let's give Emmett some target practice" he winked at her and she grinned

"Ok then, ready Emmett?" she grinned; a challenging look in her eye, Emmett caught the look and grinned back.

"Bring it" HE said, switching his stance to a hunters crouch. Zoey nodded to Carlisle and flicked her wrist, all of a sudden a huge spire of rock burst from the ground and almost skewered Emmett, he dodged to one side and drove his fist into the side of it, the spire crumbled to the floor just as Zoey formed another one. A dance between Emmett and a bunch of rocks began; it suited him quite well, a dance consisting of two brainless things. I began to giggle at my own joke, Edward raised his brow questioningly and I whispered the joke in his ear, he chuckled and passed it over to Alice who burst out laughing, Jasper rolled his eyes and Rosalie looked like she was going to explode.

Zoey grinned at us and quickened her pace; Emmett made a mistake at the last second and the spire wacked him in the nose, Zoey doubled over in a fit of giggles, even Esme smiled. Carlisle placed his hand over his forehead.

"Emmett, you are hopeless" He muttered, causing me to laugh even harder. "In fact, you are so hopeless... that I think Bella should take over from hear" Carlisle finished, I chocked on my laughter.

"W... What?!" I breathed

"You heard, come on Bella... let's see how you manage" He grinned; I saw Zoey's eyes widen and her mouth hung open. Emmett was the one laughing now.

"Good luck little sister" he winked, sauntering over to Rosalie, I scowled. _Oh crap!_


End file.
